As analog broadcasting comes to an end, various technologies for transmitting/receiving digital broadcast signals are being developed. A digital broadcast signal may include a larger amount of video/audio data than an analog broadcast signal and further include various types of additional data in addition to the video/audio data.
UHD broadcast aims at provision of more enhanced video quality and immersiveness than HD broadcast to viewers. To this end, a method of extending the dynamic range and color gamut of content in UHD to a dynamic range and a color gamut that can be perceived by the human visual system, that is, HDR (High Dynamic Range) and WCG (Wide Color Gamut), are expected to be introduced. That is, content with enhanced contrast and colors is provided and thus users can experience improved immersiveness and realism. The present invention proposes methods of effectively presenting brightness and colors according to intention of a producer when content is displayed on a display such that users can view images with enhanced video quality.